Les Neufs royaumes
by Heather2511
Summary: Après avoir failli à sa mission , Draco se retrouve puni par Voldemort de la pire des façon . Sa vie sera basculée par une mystérieuse femme qui l'aide à s'échapper du manoir . Il découvre par la suite le pouvoir qui lui à était donner à la naissance . (Ce n'est pas un HPDM , du moins pas pour l'instant..)
1. La punition

_Prologue_

_La Punition_

Quand les portes de la salle lui furent ouvertes , Draco s'empressa de relever la tête , montrant son visage neutre et fier puis s'avança d'un pas conquérant malgré la terreur qui le submergeait de l'intérieur . Autour de lui , les mangemorts sourirent , rirent , et lancèrent des propos graveleux et cruels sur sa personne ,propos auxquels il ne fit pas attention . A ses côtés , Severus Rogue lui tenait fermement le bras comme pour l'empêcher de prendre la fuite , ce qui aurait pu être le cas tout serpentard qu'il était .

Au bout de l'immense salle , le seigneur des ténèbres semblait particulièrement amusé de tout ce tapage . Une fois devant le Lord , Severus s'agenouilla , forçant Draco à faire de même .

Voldemort , d'un geste de la main fit taire l'assemblée avant de se lever du trône où il était précédemment assis . A ses côtés se trouvait Lucius Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur .

Draco voyant , à présent , devant lui les pieds de son « Maître » et un mouvement sur sa gauche lui fit comprendre que Severus avait déjà baiser la robe de son seigneur .

Avec répulsion , il s'obligea à faire de même . Il ne voulait pas mourir . Pas aussi stupidement . Cependant , être au service de ce presque-homme lui donnait la nausée . Il n'était pas comme son géniteur et bien qu'il n'affectionnait pas les sang-de-bourbes et les Moldus , il ne voyait aucune raison pour les éradiquer de cette planète . Il éprouvait plutôt une grande indifférence envers ces êtres ainsi qu'une immense haine envers le Lord noir et son père qui n'avait pas hésité à jeter sa femme aux cachots sous les ordres de son précieux maître .

Plongé dans ses pensées , il s'aperçut à temps que son parrain s'était relevé et fit pareil , le tête basse , ne voulant pas attirer l'attention ni regarder cet immondice dans les yeux . Peine perdue , il sentit Voldemort se rapprocher de lui afin de mettre sa baguette sous sa gorge puis il prit la parole :

_ Draco…Susurra-t-il ce qui donna de longs frissons de dégout à celui-ci . Apparemment tu n'aurais pas réussi à mener à bien la mission que je t'ai ordonné d'exécuter.

Il aurait voulu . Il aurait voulu adhérer aux idéaux de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom . Il aurait voulut mener sa mission à bien . Il aurait voulu tuer Dumbledore de sang froid .Mais il n'avait pas pu . Il n'était tout simplement pas un meurtrier . La vue du sang lui donnait des sueurs froides mais il devait le supporter . Pour sa mère , sa mère qui avait toujours veillé sur lui , qui l'avait consolé chaque fois qu'il recevait un maléfice de son père dès son plus jeune âge . Il l'aimait et c'était bien la seule personne au monde présente dans son cœur . Autrefois , il avait cru avoir des amis sur qui compter mais qui l'avaient profondément déçu , trahit , en suivant le Lord dans ses projets sordides . A présents , ils étaient dans la foule de mangemorts , lui lançant des insanités . Sauf Blaise, il avait disparu sans laisser de trace suite au meurtre de sa famille .

Voyant qu'il devait répondre , il inspira puis parla :

_ Veuillez m'excuser Maître .

Apparemment , cela n'eut pas l'air de plaire au seigneur des ténèbres puisqu'il enfonça sa baguette plus profondément lui faisant manquer d'air .

_ Comment oses-tu me donner des ordres ! Doloris !

Il tomba brutalement a genoux , serrant atrocement les dents pour ne pas hurler mais de légers gémissements de douleurs passèrent hors de ses lèvres faisant sourire le Lord alors que Severus sembla se tendre encore plus, si cela fut possible . Il vit son Père lui sourire moqueusement à travers ses larmes de douleurs . Enfoiré .

Finalement , le maléfice cessa pour la plus grande peine des mangemorts présents dans la salle . Il se redressa difficilement , essoufflé et grimaçant tandis que Voldemort s'adressait maintenant à son parrain :

_ Tu as fait du bon travail Severus . Tu sera récompensé comme il se doit.

Draco se demanda un bref instants ce que cette récompense pouvait bien être mais laissa tomber , se disant qu'il ne le saurait probablement jamais.

La Maître s'avança de nouveau vers lui tout en souriant étrangement , un éclat dans les yeux qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu et qui ne le rassura pas .

_ Bien sur , tu dois être sévèrement puni Draco , c'est pourquoi un petit séjour dans mes cachots fera parfaitement l'affaire .

Draco se sentait presque soulagé alors qu'on lui annonçait qu'il subirait les tortures des mangemorts, mais le Lord continua :

_ Mais avant cela , que dirais -tu de visiter mes appartements Draco ? Je suis sur que tu apprécieras …

Tout en parlant , ses doigts squelettiques caressaient la joue laiteuse du blond qui n'avait jamais été aussi terrifié de sa vie . Pourquoi Voldemorts voudrait-il l'emmener dans ses appartements ? Avant d'avoir pu questionner son parrain du regard , deux mangemorts s'empressèrent de le tenir douloureusement par les bras pour l'amener chez le Lord tandis que celui-ci marchait juste devant eux .

Arrivés à destination , il se retrouva projeté à même le sol . Quand il releva la tête , ce fut pour apercevoir le Lord qui le scrutait , le sourire au lèvres ,faussement tendre ,et il n'en fut que plus apeuré . Il était assis sur un gigantesque siège noir alors que lui , se trouvait à ses pieds . Pitoyable .

_ Relève toi . Ordonna Voldemort ce que Draco s'empressa de faire .

Il eut un silence durant lequel le Mage noir le contemplait , un sourire appréciateur au lèvres tandis que le jeune homme tremblait de tous ces membres ce qui élargit le rictus du Lord .

_ Déshabille-toi . Ordonna la Maître tout en se relevant .

Il se rapprocha du blond qui reculait, les larmes baignant ses joues et qui secouait la tête en signe de négation .

_ Je vais bien m'occuper de toi Draco…

Et le cauchemar commença ….


	2. Blaise

_Blaise ._

PDV DRACO

Cela va bientôt faire deux mois que je suis enfermé dans les cachots du maître avec pour seule compagnie les rats qui circulent dans les coins de ma cage . Traité comme le dernier des déchets et pire que ça . Je n'ai même pas pu voir ma mère .

Je suis un renégat : Emprisonné par mon supposé maître , méprisé par mon père et objet de torture pour tous les autres mangemorts . J'ai froid , j'ai faim . Pendant le première semaine enfermé ici , j'ai bien cru mourir d'inanition mais la soif est vite apparu et à prit le pas sur la faim . C'est pire que tout .

Au bout de la troisième semaine , ont m'a enfin amener de quoi manger et boire . Un verre d'eau sale et deux tranche de pain . Cela fait aussi deux mois qui Voldemort m'a fait subir…ça .

J'ai pleuré , tremblé , supplié , j'ai même insulté . Mais il m'a laissé en vie et je le regrette . Aujourd'hui , je n'ai plus qu'une seule ambition : Je veux mourir .Je n'en peux plus , je suis fatigué . Fatigué de lutter tous le temps pour rester vivant quoi qu'il arrive .

Des dizaines et des dizaines de contusion et cicatrices parsèment mon corps bien trop maigre à présent bien que je n'avait jamais était totalement normal au niveau de mon poids . Ça me fais un mal de chien .

Tout mon monde s'est écroulé . Je me suis libéré de ma prison dorée pour me retrouvé dans un autre . Beaucoup moins belle et accueillante . Je suis pathétique .

Aujourd'hui , ils ont utilisé le Doloris , le Sectusempra et quelques autres sorts cuisants dont je ne connait pas le nom . Comme quoi , les gens de Poudlard ont tord . Je ne sais pas forcément tout de la magie noire . Seulement le nécessaire de défense . J 'ai toujours pensé que le Magie noire et blanche n'était pas très différente . Après tout , la mauvaise magie m'a déjà servie à protégé ceux qui m'était chères autrefois .

La magie de la lumière peut aussi être utilisé à mauvais

escient . Cela dépend de la personne qui s'en sert en fait .

Nous sommes un Mardi . Je crois . Je me demande comment je suis encore capable de compter les jours .

J'entend quelque chose . Ils sont là . Je baisse la tête et ferme les yeux ; me laissant pendre par les bras qui me retenais au mur par des chaînes . Je fit semblant de dormir même si je ne l'ai pas fait depuis plusieurs mois à présent .

Je sens des mains calleuses et froides relever mon visage tuméfié et couvert de crasse ainsi que de sang .

Quel sort vais-je prendre ? Vais-je finalement mourir ? Avada kedavra ? Que c'est étrange . N'est-ce pas étrange que de demander soi-même sa mort avec autant de nonchalance ? Peut être suis-je devenu fou .

_ Alors Malefoy , aucune de tes remarques sarcastique ? Tu tenais le coup il y a encore deux semaines encore pourtant non ? Ca fait quoi , d'être rabaissé plus bas que terre ? Ricana Théodore Nott .

Quel idiots . Lui comme moi. Toujours les mêmes rengaines , et moi qui est été trop naïf pour voir qu'en fait , j'étais seul . J'avais toujours été seul , cela ne changera jamais . Un choc à l'estomac me coupa le souffle . On ne m'a jamais frappé à la manière moldue . Personne . Sauf peut être Potter…et mon père . Quel ironie ! Lui qui déteste tant et méprise ces êtres emploie leur méthode . Encore replié sur moi-même a cause de la douleur , je ne compris pas toute la phrase de Nott ni des rires des deux autres sbires derrière lui . Crabbe et Goyle junior .

_…ne répond pas ! Doloris ! Doloris !

Comme c'est étrange…. Je ne ressent presque plus les effets du maléfice . L'habitude je suppose . Ha ! Je deviendrai peut être « Le premier sorcier à ne rien ressentir lors d'un Doloris » ! Enfin presque…..Putain !

Si je peux encore faire de l'humour , c'est que je ne vais pas si mal que ça .

Après plusieurs heures de torture magique et moldue , Nott crabbe et Goyle se retirèrent .

Je vois trouble , le monde danse et je me sens aspiré vers les ténèbres .

FIN PDV DRACO

Quand Draco se réveilla , c'était parce qu'il avait entendu la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre .

Il entendit un voix . Un voix qui n'était pas celle des mangemorts habituels . Une voix qu'il connaissait bien . Elle prononçait des injures et de menaces tout en ayant l'air de se débattre . Puis vint le silence .

_ Malefoy , un compagnon de cellule !

Puis ils refermèrent la porte sur les deux prisonniers . Avec un effort considérable , Draco releva son visage , pour revoir enfin celui qui avait longtemps été son meilleur ami . Blaise . Pourquoi était-il ici ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas enfui auparavant le plus loin possible de cette guerre ? Plus rien ne le retient ici ….

Là , allongé par terre , les cheveux brun emplis de poussière , dans l'inconscience . Ce n'était pas ici qu'était sa place . C'était à Draco . C'était sa punition , sa rédemption .

Blaise n'avait rien fait de mal . Il a seulement perdu sa famille et ses amis en même temps . Alors , il était toujours en vie ? Lui qui l'avait cru mort depuis quelques mois .

Il croyait qu'il n'aurait plus d'attache à ce monde mais son arrivé venait tout chambouler . Il devait survivre . Pour ne pas risquer que le brun prennent les tortures à sa place une fois mort. Il s'en voudrait .

Il se souvint la fois où Blaise l'avait protégé de son corps quand son père avait déjà voulu lancée le Doloris sur lui . Il en avait était surpris , désorienté , bouleversé .

Il lui avait demander pourquoi il était intervenu , Blaise avait juste répondu .

_ « ça sert à ça les amis non ? »

Une larme s'était échappé de son œil . Une seule . De tristesse , de douleur mais aussi de joie , de compassion .

Il entendit un gémissement . Blaise était réveillé . Il le vit ouvrir les yeux , se redresser et frottait l'arrière de sa tête tout en grimaçant . Il baissa vite la sienne , il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ( du moins , il l'espérait toujours ) ami ne le voit ainsi . Il sentait le brun se rapprocher puis une main se posa sur son visage . Une main tiède . Le contact le rassura plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre . Deux mois qu'il n'avait aucune source de chaleur , deux mois dans le froid le plus total .

_ Draco ? Draco , c'est toi ? Répond moi !

Malgré sa voix enraillée de l'avoir trop utilisé lors de ses tortures , il répondit , un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres :

_ Ca fait du ….bien….de te ….revoir .

Il toussota , crachant du sang tout en balbutiant ses phrases :

_ Merlin Draco , que t'ont-ils fait ? S'inquièta Blaise

Voyant que c'était évident , il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et reprit la parole :

_ Tu ne …devrais pas….être…là

_ Non en effet , ils m'ont capturé .

_ Sans…rire

Blaise lâcha un petit rire . Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu de rire . Lui , n'avait jamais rit . Oh bien sur , il y avait les rires moqueurs , sarcastiques et méchants . Mais pas de vrais , jamais . Ceux qui prouvent que l'on est heureux…

_ Depuis combien de tant es-tu là ? Lui demanda son ami

_ Deux..mois

_ Hmmm…..cela me semble logique , juste après poudlard …

_ Pourquoi….capturé ?

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler .

Blaise soupira ; puis sembla réfléchir sur ce qu'il pouvait lui dire . Au bout de quelques minutes de silence , il poussa un énième soupir puis parla :

_ Je fais parti de l'Ordre

_ ….l'ordre ?

_ Oui , L'ordre du phoenix .

Alors comme ça , Blaise était un être de la lumière à présent ? Il en était plutôt soulagé à vrai dire . Au moins , avec Potter , la belette , Granger ainsi que tous les autres , il avait été protégé et bien traité .

_ Je suppose….que la mort…de tes parents …y est pour beaucoup ?

A la fin de cette phrase , il vit Blaise se perdre dans ses désagréable souvenirs , les yeux douloureux et voilés . Il avait encore du mal à être subtil et manquait de tact pour son plus grand malheur . Il se flagella mentalement pour sa bêtise . Et Blaise finit par lui répondre , la voix un peu chevrotante :

_ En parti oui . Je n'ai jamais été du côté de tu-sais-qui .

_ Je sais . Voldemort ne te….laissera …..pas en vie .

Le brun sembla surpris quelques seconde puis se reprit :

_ Depuis quand l'appelle-tu ainsi ?

_ C'est…..tout ce que….tu..as retenu….dans la ...phrase ?

_ Je sais qu'il y a très peu de chance pour qu'il ne me laisse pas en vie , mais je veux me raccrocher à cet infime espoir . Je ne veux pas mourir .

Il avait dit ça avec une telle détermination qu'il se trouva tout à coup minable . Lui qui n'attendait que la mort , son ami lui , fera tout pour survivre et participé à cette guerre . Plutôt mourir sur la champ de bataille qu'en prison . Cela avait était son point de vue avant qu'il ne se fasse jeté au trou .

_ L'Ordre…ne viendras pas …te libéré ?

_ Franchement ? Je ne sais pas . Ils n'ont pas encore totalement confiance en moi là-bas .

Potter ne laisserai personne dans cette situation , fut-il un ancien ennemi . Il en était persuadé . Il n'en fit cependant pas part à son ami .

Il le regarda patiemment pendant quelques minutes qui pourtant lui sembla comme une éternité . Lui , pour rien au monde n'aurai voulu que son meilleur ami ne finisse ainsi . NI personne d'autre d'ailleurs , pas même Harry Potter . « J'espère sincèrement que les membres l'Ordre viendront le chercher » pensa-t-il en ne lâchant pas le brun des yeux .

_ Quoi ? Tu as mal ? Demanda Blaise voyant que Draco le scrutait .

_ Rien…ne t'inquiète pas .

Il était si fatigué , et il avait si mal . Au visage , au torse , aux jambes , aux bras , au dos ….partout . Il se laissa happé par l'épuisement et la douleur pour s'évanouir , la tête contre le mur . Il n'entendit pas son meilleur ami l'appelé , en proie à la panique .


	3. évasion

Évasion

Quand il se réveilla , Il réalisa qu'il n'était plus dans les cachots de Voldemort . Allongé dans un lit aux draps blancs , regarda autour de lui , inquiet mais la décoration ne ressemblait en aucunement à celle du manoir du seigneur des ténèbres .

Les murs de la chambre étaient peint d'une jolie couleur mauve et les meubles assez modestes contrastaient avec ceux luxueux du manoir .

C'était accueillant tout simplement . Puis il se rendit compte que Blaise n'était pas à ses côtés . Où était-il bon sang et qu'avait fait la personne qui l'avait amené ici de Blaise ?

Il entendit soudainement un bruit venant de la pièce d'a côtés et il s'empressa de se lever , trop vite , ce qui lui amena un vertige . Il se raccrocha donc au montant du lit et chercha sa baguette , en vain . Son ravisseur l'avait apparemment confisquer . S'armant de son trop peu de courage , il s'avança donc vers la porte fermé de sa chambre et au moment où il voulu abaisser la poignet , ladite porte s'ouvrit brusquement .

Lui et Blaise Zabini se regardèrent , extrêmement surpris . Finalement , son ami lui fit un grand sourire et prit la parole :

_ Draco ! Je suis soulagé , tu ne devais te réveiller que dans trois jours alors j'étais surpris . Viens dans le salon , j'ai plein de chose à te raconter .

Draco acquiesça , content de retrouver son ami en vie et tous deux se retrouvèrent dans le salon , assis l'un en face de l'autre . De toute évidence , Blaise ne savait pas par où commencer alors il fit le premier pas :

_ Où nous trouvons-nous ?

Blaise sourit, incertain .

_ En réalité , je ne sais pas .

Draco haussa un sourcils , signe évident de sa suspicion et son ami soupira puis recommença à parler et entreprit de raconter les événements récents depuis son évanouissement dans les cachots .

Flash back

Blaise regardait , paniqué , la silhouette de son meilleur ami mal en point et endormi . Il le secoua doucement puis vigoureusement mais rien n'y fit . Il contempla le corps de Draco , parsemer de blessures plus ou moins récentes sur les bras et les jambes puisque le blond ne portait qu'une tunique blanche longue recouvrant à peine ses cuisses . Il se demanda ainsi si on avait fait plus que le torturait ou si les mangemorts l'avaient….? Se couvrant la bouche de sa main tout en refreinant une subite envie de vomir , il continua son inspection . Son visage autrefois parfait était couverts de crasse et de sang la lèvre était fendue . Son ancienne chevelure auparavant blonde et douce était à présent sale et poussiéreuse .

Il soupira tristement . Lui qui pensait que le blond était devenu mangemort et fier de l'être , il s'était furieusement trompé . Il aurait même préféré ça à ce qu'il voyait aujourd'hui .

Quel ami il faisait tout de même ! Il se faisait honte , ses parents doivent se retourner dans leur tombe…si tombe il y avait . Non , ne pas pensé à ça ou il virerai Poufsouffle aux yeux larmoyants .

La porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit et un mangemort pénétra la pièce . Ce qui était intriguant était que ce mangemort la était recouvert de sa cape noire et de son masque d'argent . Jusque là , aucun n'avait revêtît leur tenue .

Le mangemort s'agenouilla auprès de Draco et chose incroyable , entreprit de défaire les liens de fers qui le tenait . Passant le bras du blond autour de son épaule comme pour le soutenir , il se releva et se tourna vers Blaise qui était trop stupéfait pour faire le moindre commentaire .

_ Alors ? Tu m'aide ou pas , je ne vais pas soutenir le blondinet toute seule !

La voix était cristalline et elle avait employé sa phrase au feminin . Que faisait cette femme ici ?

Voyant du doute dans les yeux du brun , la femme soupira et reprit la parole d'une voix pressante mais douce :

_ Ne t'inquiète donc pas , je ne vous veux aucune mal . Je suis là pour vous amener loin d'ici .

_ êtes vous une espionne ? Demanda alors Blaise , encore suspicieux .

Il ne vit pas l'expression de la femme mais devina aisément sa surprise quant à la question et il se demanda bien pourquoi .

_ Oui , on peut dire ça mais ton emprisonnement n'était pas programmé , je ne suis venu principalement que pour ton ami mais celui-ci m'en voudra surement si je t'abandonne alors , suis moi .

Programmé ? Bien trop curieux de la situation , il mit l'autre bras de son ami autour de ses épaules et ils commencèrent à marcher . Quelque chose clochait .

_ Pourquoi aucune alarme ne s'est enclenchée ?

_ Je les aient dé enclenchées ! Je ne suis pas stupide .

_ Mais..!

_ Aucune autre question ! Après si tu veux mais ce n'est pas le moment . Tiens .

Elle lui donna quelque chose ressemblant étrangement à une cape . Il comprit alors après quelques secondes de réflexion .

_ Où vous êtes vous procurez une cape d'invisibilité ?

_ Qu'avais-je dit ? Aucune question . Maintenant couvrez-vous et suivez moi .

Blaise se couvrit ainsi que Draco alors qu'il suivait la femme , son fardeau sur les épaules .

En chemin , plusieurs mangemorts saluèrent la femme qui ne répondit que d'un signe de la tête , ne se doutant pas que celle-ci n'était qu'en fait une espionne et donc , un traître . Blaise ricana intérieurement .

Soudainement , une voix héla la femme qui se retourna pour savoir qui l'avait dérangé dans sa mission de sauvetage.

_ Où vas-tu ? Ordonna Goyle senior de sa voix grave .

_ Une mission . Ordre du maître . Lui dit-elle d'une voix polaire et cassante .

_ Je n'est ouïe dire qu'une mission nous attendait.

_ C'est tout à fait normal . J'y vais seule .

Elle continua son chemin , ne se préoccupant plus de Goyle qui continuait de parler .

« Une parfaite Severus Rogue au féminin » Se dit Blaise .

Une fois en dehors du manoir , Il se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit . Merlin que c'était bon de sentir la fraîcheur du vent , de voir la lune et les étoiles . Ils étaient enfin libres .

_ Prends ma main , nous transplanons .

Fin du FLASH BACK

_ Et ensuite , nous t'avons allonger dans le lit . Elle à soigné la plupart de tes blessures et je t'ai lavé mais tu gardera quelques cicatrices .

Dire que Draco était stupéfait n'était qu'un euphémisme . Il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'un traître se cachait parmi les mangemorts hormis son parrain .

_ Et où est-elle à présent ? Cette femme ? Demanda le blond soudainement envahis par le besoin de remercier celle qui l'avait sortis des enfers .

Une voix se fit entendre derrière eux .

_ Je suis là .

Il se retournèrent en même temps et vit , en face d'eux le visage souriant de leur sauveuse . Elle n'avait pas l'air bien grande , sa peau bronzé contrasté joliment avec la blondeur de ses cheveux qui descendait jusqu'aux hanches et la couleur bleu de ses yeux . Une jolie bouche pulpeuse , un nez droit et des yeux en amande . Elle était belle , c'était un fait .

Ce qui n'était vraiment pas normal , c'était les oreilles pointues qu'elle arborait et qui dépassaient légèrement de ses cheveux .


	4. Artanis

_Artanis _

Un cri résonna à travers la salle tandis que Blaise regardait avec effroi et avec fascination presque impolie les oreilles de leur sauveuse . Draco , lui , se contentait de garder la bouche entre-ouverte , signe de grande stupéfaction chez lui . Quant à la jeune femme , elle arborait un immense sourire apparemment heureuse et amusé de son petit effet . Elle s'avança prudemment et posa une main sur le front du blond qui eu un brusque sursaut, décontenancé :

_ Tu n'as plus de fièvre ! Je suis soulagé. Soupira avec bonheur la jeune blonde.

Trop surpris pour parler, Draco se laissa faire et c'est à ce moment là que Blaise décida de se manifester :

_ vous…vous êtes une elfe ?! s'écria celui-ci en bégayant lamentablement

La blonde le regarda attentivement avant qu'une moue méprisante ne vienne prendre place sur son beau visage puis s'adressa au brun , le voix froide qui fit frissonner malgré lui Draco :

_ Oui , cela vous dérange-t-il ? Peut être vouliez vous que quelqu'un d'autre ne vous fasse évader des cachots de Voldemort ? Si c'est la cas , je vous en pris , retournez au manoir sombre…

Blaise ne put que trembler sous le regard polaire de la blonde tout en acquiesçant de la tête alors que Draco se manifesta :

_ Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il, pas très concerné quant à la nature de la race de leur sauveuse

Elle se retourna vers lui et son regard précédemment dur se radoucit et elle lui offrit un doux sourire .

_ Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présenter . Je m'appelle Artanis . Heureuse de te rencontrer Draco .

Le blond se demanda brièvement comment elle pouvait connaître son prénom mais se dit que Blaise aurait pu lui dire pendant qu'il était inconscient .

_ J'ai entendu les explications de ton ami. Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle avait craché le mot « ami » mais Draco décida que ce n'était pas vraiment important pour le moment tandis que Blaise affichait un air vexé .

_ Ca va mieux , madame . Je vous remercie pour tout .

Artanis eu une moue puis fit un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents parfaites :

_ Je t'en prie ! mais appelle moi Artanis veux-tu ? Et tutoie-moi .

Draco hocha la tête dans sa direction et Blaise prit la parole :

_ Comment as-tu réussi à nous fait sortir du cachot ?

Artanis tourna rapidement la tête vers le brun , les yeux colérique :

_ Je ne t'ai pas autoriser à me tutoyer que je sache .

Draco et Blaise la regardèrent visiblement décontenancé . Apparemment , Artanis n'aimait pas Blaise…

_ Mais…Commença Blaise qui se tut la seconde qui suivit grâce au regard meurtrier de l'elfe .

_ Donc …Pour vous faire sortir des cahots , j'ai simplement utilisé mon poste de Mangemort afin d'ouvrir la cellule avec les clés , j'ai ensuite lancés quelques sortilèges pour nous aider à nous évader du manoir . D'ailleurs , mon sort d'illusion ne devrait pas tenir plus longtemps à présent …fit-elle songeuse .

_ Quoi ? demanda Draco , pas tout à fait sur de comprendre .

_ J'ai lancé un sort d'illusion sur votre cellule indétectables pour les autres mangemorts . Pour eux , vous êtes encore dans votre cage mais mon sort à tout de même une limite de temps .

_ Je pensais que les elfe ne savait pas faire de magie Fit Draco , surpris .

_ Nous avons notre propre source de magie Draco bien que ce ne soit pas la même chose que pour les sorciers qui se servent de baguette . Nous , notre magie , nous vienne de l'esprit . Répondit Artanis , un sourire adressé au blond qui semblait vraiment absorbé par son récit .

_ C'est fascinant ….Pourrais-je en savoir un peu plus sur votre espèce ?

Artanis fit un sourire doux qui se termina par un petit rire. Les yeux tendres, elle regardait Draco qui affichait un air interrogateur .

_ Après Draco . Pour l'instant, il faut se reposer .

_ Au fait où sommes-nous ? questionna Malefoy , les yeux scrutant la pièce .

_ Nous sommes dans un quartier du Londres Moldu.

_ Moldu ?! s'exclama Draco, crachant le mot.

L'expression de Artanis se fit interrogateur .

_ Je croyais pourtant que tu n'avais rien contre les Moldus . Soit, je ne les estime pas beaucoup non plus comme la plupart de mes congénères….

_ Je n'ai rien contre eux…l'habitude sans doute. Fit remarquer le blond , quelques peu perdu dans ses souvenirs douloureux .

_ Je vois.

Draco sembla finalement émergé de ses songes et contempla , le regard dubitatif , le visage de l'elfe .

_ Pourquoi nous as-tu sauvé ?

Blaise qui jusque là semblait toujours vexé , se redressa d'un bond pour écouter la blonde qui sourit doucement .

_ Je suis un elfe Draco. Les elfes sont des être extrêmement pacifique, du moins , dans la majorité .Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir mangemort .

_ Tu en est bien une pourtant, puisque tu as la marque , non ?

_ Une marque sur un bras ne qualifie personne de bon ou de mauvais. Beaucoup de mangemorts ont reçu cette marque infâme par obligation et d'autres , comme ton parrain et moi-même , sommes devenu espion .

_ Vous espionnez pour le compte de l'Ordre ? Demanda Blaise .

_ Tu connais mon parrain ? comment va-t-il ? Demanda Draco en même temps que son ami .

Artanis se tourna tout d'abord vers le blond à la mine inquiète puis lui répondit :

_ Je ne connais ton parrain que de nom. Il est très répandu chez les mangemorts , en bien comme en mal . Certains disent qu'il n'est qu'un traître et d'autre l'ont en admiration . Mais ne t'inquiète donc pas, il va bien.

Puis elle se tourna vers Blaise , le visage neutre :

_ Non, je ne travail pas pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. A vrai dire, ils ne me connaissant pas. vous seuls avaient connaissance de mon existence dans le monde sorcier. J'espionne pour mon peuple qui est, lui aussi et malheureusement concerné par cette guerre.

_ Je n'en savais pas …fit Draco , songeur.

_ Personne ne le sait. Pas même l'Ordre . Je vous conseil donc , Monsieur Zabini, de faire gaffe à ce que vous direz aux autres. Cela doit impérativement restait secret.


	5. La décision

_La décision_

Quand il se réveilla , les souvenirs des événements précédents le firent soupirer . Quelle histoire tout de même ! lui qui croyait son destin tout tracé . Deux choix s'offraient à lui avant . Vivre en tant que Mangemort comme son père ou mourir en tant que lâche et traître à son sang .Il avait choisi la deuxième solution .Et il se retrouvait finalement dans un appartement de Londres dans le monde Moldu en compagnie de son meilleur ami Blaise qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis quelques mois et une Elfe qui semblait l'apprécier et qui se nommait Artanis . Mais ne devrait-il pas être tout simplement heureux d'âtre encore en vie ?

Draco alla dans la salle d'eau et se contempla dans le miroir , le torse nu . Des cicatrices blaches et refermer parsemaient son corps , ce qui était beaucoup mieux que ces plaies sanguinolentes qu'il arborait dans les cachots . IL avait également besoin de se remplumait au vue de son corps trop maigre , les côtes saillantes . Il ne pourrait plus appelé Potter le balafré à présent , cela serait s'insulter lui-même .Ce n'était pas le pire pourtant ….Non , le pire c'était le cache qui recouvrait à présent son œil . Recouvert d'un cache œil de cuir noir , il avait l'air d'un malfrat Moldu . Horrible .

Un des mangemorts lui avait presque crevé l'œil et sa rétine avait été touché et comme la magie est strictement interdit dans le monde Moldu alors il devait faire avec jusqu'à son retour à poudlard . Parlons-en de Poudlard ! Son retour ne passera pas inaperçu . Il était maintenant considéré comme un assassin du coté de la lumière et comme un traître chez les serpentard . Au moins , il ne serait pas tout seul , il y aura Blaise et Severus le soutiendrai comme il l'avait toujours fait .

Il entendit des coups à la porte :

_ Entrez !

La tête d'Artanis apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte , un grand sourire aux lèvres . Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette Elfe semblait tellement l'apprécier.

_ J'ai une excellente nouvelle !

Il haussa un sourcils , lui demandant implicitement d'approfondir .

_ J'ai pu parler avec Severus Rogue . Tu savais qu'il était devenu directeur de Poudlard ?

Non , en effet , il ne le savait pas mais il n'en était pas vraiment surpris .

_ Vous lui avait parlé ?qu'avez-vous dit. Et lui ? IL va bien ?

Il savait que son attitude ne correspondait pas à l'éducation des Malfoy mais il n'en avait que faire . Son parrain était pour lui un père de substitution .

_ Je vois que Severus Rogue compte beaucoup pour toi . Il va bien . Fit l'elfe , souriante .

Il ne pu que soupirer de soulagement .

_ J'ai appris qu'il espionnait pour le compte de l'ordre du Phoenix .

Si Draco était surpris , il n'en montra rien .

_ Ca n'a pas l'air de te surprendre . S'étonna Artanis .

_ Je le suis . Surpris je veux dire , je n'aurai jamais devinez ça . Mais pourquoi as-t-il…..tué Dumbledore ?

Les souvenirs encore frais fit soulever son cœur .

_ Il ne m'en a pas dit plus .

_ Comment avez-vous réussi à le contacter ?

_ Legilimencie .

La voyant peu enclin à parler , il n'en dit pas plus et changea de sujet .

_ Où est Blaise ?

Artanis fit une moue agacé auquel Draco répondit par un haussement de sourcils stupéfait mais il ne fit aucune remarque .

_ Dans le salon .

_ Tu lui as dit la nouvelle ? demanda encore Draco passablement irrité par son mépris envers son ami

_ Oui . Il savait déjà que Severus était espion comme tout l'Ordre en fait .

Cela laissa Draco interdit . Pourquoi Blaise n'avait-il pas dit que son parrain était du bon côtés ? Une légère rancune fit place dans son cœur . Il comprenait pourquoi son parrain ne lui avait rien dit mais Blaise ?

_ Draco ?

Il sortit de ses songes en regardant Artanis agitait la main devant ses yeux, le visage curieux .

_ Ca va ? Tu m'a l'air perdu …fit-elle .ça fait plusieurs minutes que j'essaie de te parler.

_ Ca va aller.

Et sur ces entrefaite, il quitta la pièce rejoindre son ami dans le salon vite suivi par l'elfe.

_ Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? demanda Blaise, plus pour lui-même que pour Draco.

_ Je ne sais pas. Répondit tout de même celui-ci.

_ Nous allons chez L'ordre . fit brusquement Artanis au bout de quelques minutes .

Blaise sursauta et Draco laissa échappé un air consterné .

_ Non mais ça va pas ! Je suis un mangemort Artanis ! que crois-tu qu'il va se passer si je les rencontre ? et puis à quoi cela va servir ?

_ Bien que je répugne à l'avouer, nous avons besoin de l'ordre Draco. Je dois aider mon peuple et tu dois trouver un endroit en sécurité.

_ Mais pourquoi L'ordre ? Et puis nous sommes déjà en sécurité.

_ Plus pour longtemps. J'ai besoin de toute l'aide possible.

Draco résigné et en colère se releva et regagna la chambre sous le regard désolé de l'elfe .

Draco, assis sur son lit les genoux relevés contre son torse et la tête entre ceux-ci dans une attitude peu Malfoyenne repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivé sous peu. Il aura tout donner pour remonter le temps, aux années où lui et Potter se battaient dans les couloirs, où il insulter Granger de Sang de Bourbe et Weasley de Belette. Jamais il n'aurai crû que cela lui manquerait.

Il leva la tête et vit Artanis à l'embrasure de la porte.

_ Je peux entré ? demanda celle-ci doucement.

Il hocha la tête alors qu'elle vint s'asseoir sur le matelas, un bouquin épais entre les mains. Il leva un sourcils interrogateur en direction du livre et La blonde sourit tout en le lui tendant.

_J'ai pensé que tu aurais voulu en savoir un peu plus sur ma race alors je te l'offre.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle sortit laissant derrière elle un Draco déjà impatient de parcourir ces lignes.

A plusieurs lieues d'ici, un homme ouvrit avec précaution la lettre qu'il tenait entre les mains, Ses longs cheveux blonds encadrant un visage halé et aux yeux sombres.

_Cher Père _

_Cela fait à présent plusieurs années que je ne vous avez plus écrit et bien que cela m'avait attristée, il le fallait._

_Je vous écris à présent cette missive avec joie et soulagement. Nous l'avons trouvé, enfin._

_Il est exactement comme vous l'avez imaginez père, que cela en est troublant. D'une apparence mortelle, il possède une grande aura et un esprit fort. Il fera à mon avis, votre plus grande fierté._

_Je ne lui est pas encore appris la vérité mais cela ne saurait tarder. Notre peuple sera sauf, soyez en sur. De plus, nos forces seront décuplées en présence de plusieurs autres mortels aux pouvoirs à la baguette._

_Avec tout mon amour _

_Votre fille. _

L'homme laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, et une larme coula le long de son visage marqué par le soulagement.


	6. Les Origines

Les Origines

Quand il se réveilla, ce fut en sueur et totalement tremblant. Il avait encore fait ce cauchemar. Un bruit de ronflement se fit entendre et il tourna la tête pour voir une touffe de cheveux roux dépassait de la couverture. Il n'avait donc pas hurlé jusqu'à réveiller Ron. Doucement, il se leva de son lit pour aller dans la salle d'eau. Une fois ceci fait, il prit le temps de se contempler dans le miroir face à lui. Physiquement, il allait très bien. Les entrainements aux combats l'ont endurci et ses abdominaux se sont développés .La peau plus mate que l'année dernière rehaussait son étonnant regard vert et ses affreuses lunettes rondes avaient définitivement quittés le visage du brun. Harry Potter était beau. Vraiment très beau. Moralement, c'était autre chose. Il avait le sort du monde et pas que sorcier sur ses épaules, les morts le hantent sans cesse et ses amis ne le comprenait pas. Il ne veut pas être le Sauveur, seulement Harry Potter, simple étudiant de Poudlard. Il voulait hurlait au monde de le laisser tranquille et de se débrouiller tout seul. Mais pour les morts qui se sont sacrifiés pour lui, pour le monde, ses parents, son parrain, Dumbledore il fera ce que tout le monde attend qu'il fasse. Pour eux, morts au combat.

Il regarda autour de lui. Dans leur quête à la recherche d'Horcruxe, ils avaient finalement trouvés une vieille maison abandonnée et complètement délabré où ils avaient pu se reposer quelques temps, de quoi se rapprovisionner aussi.

C'est finalement le cœur lourd comme chaque matin qu'il sorti de la salle de bain. Dans la chambre, Ron était déjà réveiller cherchant de tous les côtés son ami, la baguette à la main. Harry sourit tristement. Il était bien loin le temps ou l'insouciance régnait parmi les sorciers. Même Ron, le plus naïf et doté d'un humour parfois exaspérant avait changé. IL était plus vigilant, plus fort moralement, plus adultes tous simplement. Hermione aussi avait lâchée ses bouquins pour se concentrée sur la partie pratique. Elle ne souriait presque plus comme vidée de toute énergie. Elle avait du lancé un Oubliette sur ses parents pour les garder en sécurité et il la comprenait parfaitement. Lui aussi n'était plus un enfant. « Quoique je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'en être un » Pensa-il amèrement.

Il se racla la gorge tandis que son ami roux se retourna brusquement pointant sa baguette vers lui. Il leva les mains en signe de paix avec un sourire léger tandis que Ron baisser sa propre baguette, beaucoup moins alerte.

_ Ne me refait plus jamais un coup pareil ! imagine s'il t'était arrivé quelques chose ! s'écria le Roux sur les nerfs.

_ Je suis désolé, j'étais dans la salle d'eau.

_ En train de t'admirer ? répondit moqueusement Ron.

Il y avait aussi quelques instants comme ceux-ci. Des instants de moquerie, de détente avant que tout cela ne disparaisse. Ils en avaient besoin.

_ Je suis mort de rire. Vraiment. AHAHAH. Fit Harry, ironique.

Sur ses paroles, Hermione entra dans la pièce, vêtue d'un jean et d'un sweat-shirt à capuche noir. Elle jeta un regard interrogateur sur les deux garçons qui se lançaient des regard goguenard puis haussa les épaules et toussotant, détournant leur attention vers elle.

_ Très bien, récapitulons : Harry à déjà détruit un Horcruxe en deuxième année, le journal de Jédusor, nous possédons le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Le problème c'est comment la détruire…

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione. Fit Ron, le sourire légèrement moqueur.

Celle-ci eu la bonne grâce de rougir et de balbutier quelques mots ainsi qu'un bonjour puis lui lança un regard réprobateur comme pour se reprendre.

Il eut d'abord un silence dans la pièce, comme pour témoigner de leur réflexion puis c'est finalement Hermione qui hoqueta, surprenant les deux personnes présentes.

_ Mais bien sur !

_ Quoi ? fit Harry, bêtement.

_ Harry, comment as-tu tuer le basilic ? demanda Hermione.

_ Avec l'épée de Gryffondor mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

Hermione soupira puis reprit la parole :

_ Et comment as-tu détruit le Journal ?

_ Le venin du basilic mais pourquoi-

Il s'arrêta brusquement, comprenant enfin. Oui, après tout c'était tout à fait logique…

_ Il faut détruire la relique avec le venin du Basilic que j'ai tué. Termina Harry sous l'œil approbateur de son amie.

Ron, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit demanda :

_ Mais on va la trouver où la dent qui lui as servi à transpercer le Journal ? En ce moment, il ne doit restait qu'une vieille peau de serpent défraichie. Et le venin ?

Hermione le regarda, l'expression indéchiffrable. Comme si elle avait été surprise qu'il fasse une remarque intelligente et en même temps indigné qu'il pense qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ce genre de chose.

_ C'est pourquoi j'ai évoqué l'épée. Harry, quand tu as tué le Basilic, le venin s'est probablement imprégné dedans. On doit retourné à L'Ordre pour récupérer l'épée.

_ Tu as raison Hermione, comme toujours. Fit Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Mais j'ai toujours raison Harry ! répondit-t-elle, triomphante.

Ron, les voyants ainsi ne pu s'empêcher de se trouver jaloux. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on l'exclu de la conversation ? Et que lui trouve Hermione à Harry hein ?

_ Bien alors en route ! répondit Ron d'un ton brusque avant de partir en claquant la porte derrière lui ne remarquant pas l'air déconcertés de ses amis.

_Les Elfes, tout savoir à leur sujet_

_1__er__ Paragraphe – L'Origine._

_L'elfe est une créature légendaire dont l'apparence, le rôle et la symbolique peuvent être très diverses. Il s'agit à l'origine d'êtres de la mythologie Nordique. Les elfes sont à l'origine des divinités mineures de la nature et de la fertilité. On les retrouve aussi dans la mythologie celtique._

_En vieux norrois (vieil islandais) ils sont nommés àlfar, au singulier àlfr. Ils ont ainsi plusieurs noms tels que : Elver en Danois, Alv en Norvégien, Alf en Néerlandais bien que le plus souvent nous les appelons Elf qui vient de l'Anglais._

_Jadis, dans des temps immémoriaux, les êtres Humains et les Elfes vivaient en paix et en Harmonie, amenant joie et bonheur au sein de leur peuple et dans le Royaume de Midgard. Puis les temps se sont dégradés et les Mortels ont déclarés la guerre aux Elfes, prétextant une trahison qui nous sera à jamais inconnue. _

_La guerre aura durée exactement cent cinquante années de malheur et de désespoir. _

_Puis vint un jour où tout à changé. Devant eux, parmi les Mortels, un être à l'aura impressionnante balaya tout sur son passage. Des centaines de guerriers Elfes furent tués par un simple geste de sa main de fer. D'un coup d'épée plantée dans le sol, l'Etre déclencha un tremblement de terre qui fit chuter une autre poignée de guerriers. Les blessés furent beaucoup trop nombreux et ils n'eurent bientôt plus assez de Guérisseurs. Le séisme s'étendit dans la vaste plaine où le combat s'éternisa mais les Mortels étaient bien trop nombreux. Les Elfes furent bientôt battus et la guerre cessa enfin. _

_Plus tard, Les elfes qui survécurent tenta tant bien que mal de se cacher, parfois en vain. Les survivants ensorcelèrent alors un arbre pour passer inaperçu aux yeux des Chasseurs. Un immense Frêne. De leurs pouvoirs absolus, ils construirent un nouveau monde à l'intérieur de l'arbre qu'ils baptisèrent L'arbre-Monde. _

_C'est ainsi que naît Alfheim, le Royaume des Elfes de lumière._

Draco referma le livre, une étrange sensation l'envahit et il ne saurait la décrire. Peut être la compassion pour ces Elfes ? Il était si fasciner qu'il voulut continuer sa lecture sans jamais s'arrêter mais en voyant l'heure tardive sur son réveil Moldu, il finit à contre cœur par se coucher.


	7. La discussion

La discussion

Ce fut le livre serrait tout contre lui que Draco se réveilla dans son lit. Quand il vit l'objet en question il ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait pareil joie à apprendre quelque chose à part les Potions.

Un coup à la porte se fit entendre et celle-ci s'ouvrit en un grincement laissant voir Artanis à l'embrasure. Elle inspecta la chambre des yeux avant de diriger son regard vers le blond. Elle sourit tendrement en le voyant serrait le bouquin qu'elle lui avait donné comme une peluche ou un objet précieux. En fait, ce bouquin était le seul exemplaire au monde alors oui, il était très précieux.

Elle s'avança vers lui, habiller d'une jolie jupe bleue longue et d'un haut fantaisiste. Elle ressemblait aux hippies Moldu vêtue ainsi. Ses cheveux blonds tressés dévoilant un beau visage bronzé se balançait à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, scrutant les yeux embués par le sommeil de Draco.

_ Je vois que tu as commencé à lire. J'en suis ravie. Fit-elle, souriante

_ En effet. Je n'en suis qu'au premier paragraphe mais déjà complètement fasciné par votre histoire. J'aimerais savoir une chose..

_ Pose ta question Draco. Fit Artanis, l'encourageant.

Draco sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole, curieux :

_ Cet Etre qui vous à battus…sait-tu qui il est ?

Il vit Artanis se tendre avant que celle-ci ne soupire :

_ Dans plusieurs livres sur les Elfes, il est dit que ce sont les Dokkalfars qui ont tout détruit sur leur passage. Dans d'autres, se sont les Sorciers. A vrai dire, ce livre est le seul exemplaire qu'il y ait sur cette terre car c'est sa véritable histoire qui y ait écrit. Je ne sais pas vraiment qui il était car aucun de mes congénères n'aura vraiment vu son visage. Certains de mes ancêtres étaient persuadés que ce n'était pas quelque chose de vivant…. Une sorte d'entité inconnue. Quelque chose de sombre, de maléfique et d'extrêmement puissant.

_ Comment sais-tu tout cela ? Et c'est quoi les…Dokkalfars ? demanda Draco complètement absorbé par son explication

Artanis qui jusque là avait la mine sombre, ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'attention manifeste sur le visage du blond.

_ Ce sont les Elfes sombre mais tu apprendras tous cela dans le livre que je te laisse avec plaisir. Je te le donne.

L'expression ébahis de Draco la fit doucement rire.

_ TU me le donne ? Demanda-t-il, une intonation de joie dans sa voix.

« On dirait un gamin » pensa tendrement Artanis

Elle hocha la tête et entendit presque l'exclamation de bonheur étouffée de Draco. Elle avança sa main puis ébouriffa ses cheveux blond presque blancs avec amusement.

Draco, lui, sembla un moment déconcerter par ce geste d'affection qu'il n'avait reçu que de son parrain il y a de cela bien longtemps. Il sentit ses yeux de brouillés de larmes mais refusa de les laisser couler. Il fut aussi surpris par son comportement. IL ressemblait à un enfant ainsi ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivés. Même jeune, il avait gardés ce masque arrogant et fier pour la fierté de ses parents. Il avait vraiment changé.

Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ces deux presque longs mois dans les cachots à se faire torturer et une unique larme dévala le long de sa joue pâle. Il se sentit bientôt enlacer et sursauta face à cette étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante. C'était la première fois qu'on le prenait dans les bras. Il encercla ses bras autour de l'elfe, les larmes continuant de coulées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Draco fut calmé, Artanis se desserra de l'étreinte et passa la main dans sa chevelure blonde en signe réconfortant.

_ En fait, je suis venue te dire que nous partons. Répondit-elle doucement la main toujours dans les cheveux de Draco.

_ AH ? Où ça ?

_ Nous allons à L'Ordre du Phoenix.

Face à la mine de six pieds de longs du blond, Artanis ne put qu'éclater de rire détendant ainsi l'atmosphère.

_ Va te préparer, nous partons dés que nous sommes prés.

_ Mais….pourquoi devons-nous y aller ? fit le blond avec une moue.

Le blond était de plus en plus déconcerter par son comportement. IL faisait la moue tout de même ! Une attitude très peu Malfoy…

_ Parce que c'est nécessaire. Nous avons besoin d'aide. Pour votre sécurité à toi et Zabini.

_ Mais nous sommes en sécurité ici non ? Personne n'ira dans le côté Moldu pour nous chercher !

_ Que crois-tu ? Voldemort est malin. Et puis, le sort de protection que j'ai jeté autour de l'appartement faiblit déjà. Nous devons partir.

_ Très bien….fit-il résigné et la tête basse.

Artanis voyant cela lui releva le visage.

_ Pourquoi cela te dérange-t-il autant ?

Draco soupira et parla, la voix malgré lui chevrotante :

_ Je ne veux pas les revoir. J'ai trop supporté ces dernier mois pour qu'ils me le jettent au visage. Maintenant que le directeur est mort, ils me tiendront forcement responsable et Dumbledore ne sera pas là pour me défendre puisque c'était le seul qui savait pour mon changement de camp. JE ne veux plus revoir ces visages qui me méprisent simplement parce que j'existe comme l'a fait mon père.

Tout au long du récit, le visage d'Artanis s'était fermée puis c'est la voix douce qu'elle répondit :

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Draco. Tu es plus fort que tu ne le crois et tu sauras faire face à cela. Et puis je suis là. Je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive.

_ Merci Artanis. Fit Draco le cœur plus léger à présent.

Artanis hésita quelques instants puis enleva un collier autour de son cou pour le lui tendre. Le pendentif était en somme banal. C'était une pierre d'émeraude de forme ovale mais une certaine force magique semblait faire briller la pierre.

_ C'est une protection. A chaque fois que tu seras en danger, je serais là. Et te donnera le courage nécessaire d'affronter les épreuves qui se dresseront sur ton chemin.

Draco, ému intérieurement pris l'émeraude entre ces doigt avant de le passer autour de son propre cou.

_ Mais c'est à toi non ? C'est précieux pour toi.

_ C'est vrai. C'est un cadeau de mon père. Mais l'idée que maintenant, c'est toi qui le porte me remplit de joie. Garde-le.

_ Décidément…. LE livre puis le collier. Je te remercie infiniment. On n'a jamais rien fait autant pour moi.

_ Etant de famille sang-pur, tu devais être gâté non ? fit l'elfe la mine interrogatrice.

_ Oh bien sur. Tout le temps. Mais la différence entre toi et mes parents, c'est le fait que toi tu es là pour me les donner et c'est tellement plus précieux. De plus, tous les cadeaux que m'ont offerts mes parents n'est rien à côté de ce que tu m'offre. Répondit Draco, le regard franc.

Artanis, bien qu'ému fit une mine interrogatrice et Draco, voyant cela dit :

_ La protection, L'amitié, Ta présence, ta tendresse…..à présent tu es comme une…..famille ?

Face au regard implorant et interrogateur, Artanis se mis doucement à rire puis prit le blond dans ces bras.

_ Oui, une famille.


	8. information de l'auteur

Note de l'auteur :

Salut !

Comme vous le voyez, ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais je dois faire passer une informations :

Je suis désolé mais pour l'instant je ne pourrais pas continuer mes fictions : Belle âme, cœur Solitaire et Les neufs royaumes. Je l'ai mets en Hiatus, donc je vais les poursuivre mais je me consacre actuellement à ma fiction Nécromentia et à une autre fiction que je suis en train de mettre sur papier avant de la poster sur fanfiction.

Merci et encore désolé .


End file.
